Questions
by MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black
Summary: Harry questions different aspects of his life including his feelings towards our favorite Blonde Slytherin. possible oneshot tell me if you want more.WARNING SLASH Hr/D VERY OOC mentions R/Hm slightly ooc FLUFFY! early fic for me to write check prof 4 new


DISCLAIMER; my comp ate my other one so jst the basic not mine deal

WARNINGS: SLASH H/D read the summary for full warning

A/N if you want another jst ask but provide me with details if you want another diff story jst check my profile and maybe we can work something out.

Questions

The second hand spins round and round

Though it seems that this will never end.

During this time my mind wanders.

What would it be like if they were here?

Would things be different?

Well of course they would be but would my friends and I still be together?

Would I be different?

Would I be straight?

I look to Draco; he is looking at the clock as if wishing it to move faster. Then he did something I didn't expect. He glanced at me smiled softly and winked.

Truth be told being Harry potter gets you certain things in life but for the past few years the one thing he wanted he couldn't have. Draco Malfoy. But he just… never mind that. He's probably being a prat again.

But Harry couldn't get his mind off of the Slytherin ice Prince. Now in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, he had grown taller than Harry to be 6'5". He had white gold hair that shown platinum when light hit it. He had taught muscles from play seek on the Slytherin Quidditch team. And he obviously loved to show them off. His eyes were so deep that you could… BRING!!

The bell rang and Harry began to pack away his things slowly. Then Hermione and Ron walked over to him. "We'll see you at dinner mate." Said Ron as he and Hermione left. They had been together for a half a year and you didn't have to be a rocket scientist in order to figure out they were going to some recluse broom cupboard.

When Harry walked out of the now empty transfiguration class he was startled by who was leaning against the opposite wall. "Malfoy." "Oh so we're still at that are we?" Harry glanced at the taller boy. He had his dress shirt open, the top two buttons undone, his wonderful ivory skin peeking out; teasing me.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry questioned. Draco moved forward trapping him with his arms. 'He's beautiful If only he knew it' thought Draco. It was true Voldemort's right hand mans son was in love with his worst enemy. He was the most enticing shade of tan. He was skinny but he was muscular. His dark hair was dark as night but when the light bounced off it he had a red tint to it. But the thing that caught his eyes were that, his eyes.

They were green but they changed with emotions and now the fearful olive green was mixed with a lustful emerald.

"What are you doing Draco?" Harry asked lustfully. "This" stated the blond huskily as he kissed the shorter student. Harry was in heaven. He wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck pulling him closer. Draco was surprised but took it in stride wrapping his arms around the other's waist. Harry broke off the kiss for some air nuzzling into Draco's neck.

'He feels the same.' Thought Draco. Then the blonde Slytherin took a chance. "Harry I want you to know I'm here for you, always." He paused and took a breath preparing himself with all the Gryffindor with in himself, well as Gryffindor as a Slytherin could be. "I love you." He whispered sensually in the raven-haired boys ear. He readied himself for the pushing, punching, shoving, and hexing that he believed would come but it didn't.

Then surprisingly a whisper came to his ear hot tantalizing breath on his neck, "I love you too Drake." Draco was surprised but pulled the smaller boy to his body and lifted the other's chin so he could look in the other's eyes. The green eyes shown with love and truth. Draco bent down and kissed the other with all the love he could.

Harry was in heaven. The man he loved was kissing him and had told him that he felt the same. Then he thought back to his musings from class and thought ' it wouldn't matter there is no way in hell that I would ever give this up'.


End file.
